


An Unanticipated Side Effect of Dosing Oneself with Wraith Enzyme to Deliver an Important Message (podfic)

by susan_voight



Series: Sestina Podfics [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, Episode: s02e11 The Hive, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/18216">An Unanticipated Side Effect of Dosing Oneself with Wraith Enzyme to Deliver an Important Message</a> by bironic. (Now with an extra, very fast version, in the second chapter!)</p><p>Author's summary:</p><p><i>It was very strange. The whole time I was under the influence of the enzyme, it felt like I was, ah, I was perfectly lucid--eloquent, even. That it was you who wasn't making any sense or listening to reason.</i><br/>- McKay, "The Hive"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unanticipated Side Effect of Dosing Oneself with Wraith Enzyme to Deliver an Important Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216) by [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic). 



### Length

3 minutes, 24 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 2.4 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/unanticipated-orig-mp3-mf) from Mediafire.

Alternatively, you can download all the sestinas in this series as [a single chaptered podbook (m4b) file](http://bit.ly/sestinas-mf) (backup at [Google Drive](http://bit.ly/Sestinas-gd)).

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/SideEffect-GDrive).

### Reader's notes

Something more unusual for the next in the sestina series.

I can actually read this much faster, but I chose to prioritize being understood over characterization.

Feedback and constructive criticism: always welcome.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/14900.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2434885.html) and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1844886.html).)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fast-as-possible version.

### Length

2 minutes, 42 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 2.4 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/unanticipated-fast-mp3-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/SideEffect-GDrive).

### Reader's notes

Bironic was curious about a prior faster version of this recording, which I no longer had, but since it's very short I sat down and reeled it off in almost one take (I had to re-do the enzyme crash sentence once, and that was it). Yay prior knowledge of text.

(The prior version wasn't this fast; this was an exercise in pushing the limits, for the hopeful amusement and edification of others.)

Feedback and constructive criticism: always welcome.


End file.
